1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a writing method and a storage device using the same, and particularly, to a method for writing data having consecutive logical block addresses, and a storage device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A disk drive as one of storage devices writes data in a storage medium or read data from the storage medium according to a command issued by a host device, so as to contribute to a computer system operation. Various writing schemes are being researched to improve recording (writing) density of the disk drive. Also, a new access method for a storage medium, which is appropriate for a new writing method for increasing writing density, is demanded.